Superficial Pretense
by MFogarty
Summary: Two separate plots, you chose which you like best!
1. Chapter 1

So, I decide to do this vote...thing. I have two stories, different from each other but I think both, the same amount. I would like you, the readers, to vote on which plot you like more.

So...without further ado...enjoy!

* * *

It is a wonder how I keep finding myself in these situations. Frowning, I look down at the device in my hands, the box of wires, rods and electrical tape. It's lit up like the fourth of July, lights flashing in no real order before there is a sad whirl and then nothing. I believe there is even a hiss of smoke coming from it.

Well fuck…

"Boo?" raising my head, I peer at the two girls on either side of me. Kathy and Marie, my sister and cousin. Both as perplexed as me. "What..just happened?"

Shaking the box, it starts sparking but nothing else. "I dunno." suddenly, it zaps my hand, I curse as I sling my hand forward. Electrical volts and vibrations shoot right down my arm and straight to my chest. The box is soon air born, with my actions, and smashing into a wall.

"...Boo?!" the dup gasps.

"I'm sorry! It shocked me!" I defend myself, as I whip around. I start to say something else but my mouth snaps shut to quick. Behind Kathy and Marie is…something very large. Like thirty stories tall…and metal…and alive? What the fuck, those look like… "Not possible." I mutter, staring as five shadows move down the hall. Toward us. The lights of the hall light them up as they pass under them, light reflecting of the long pieces of metal of their bodies.

And I have the most insane urge to giggle.

Taking a quick peek around us, all that I can figure is that we have teleported to some…high security building. Perhaps a base? The hall is long, really long. And tall. And all metal. I am sure there are doors there and here. Eyes dart back to the five figures, I stare up at them in awe and a gaping mouth. At least I am sure my mouth is gaping. I can't believe I am standing here, in front of cartoons I grew up on and movies I loved the watch.

The Autobots are real in this dimension!

Timidly, I reach out to punch my sister in the shoulder, gaining an irritated grunt and glare. However, my attention isn't on her and she soon notices and turns to follow it. It's only a moment of her blank look, before she adopts the very look I sport. It's funny really, when we look like twins(though five years apart...go figure)so I imagine we are mirrors.

"That…is one big fuckin' robot." she mutters and I know her eyes have zoned in on Optimus.

"Uh huh." I agree with a hum, nodding but all the while keeping my mouth open.

"What are y'al-" Marie cuts herself off, turning and seeing the same scene. She makes some unrecognizable noise that echoed from the back of her throat.

All three of us stand there, in complete silence and stare. Not sure what we should do but it seems to be answered for me when a giggle or two slip pass my lips. They quickly morph to laughter, not quiet and not sane. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but they look an awful lot like…ya know." this is just not possible! My hysterical laughter draws the attention of the five beings, one of them growing concerned. "I've finally done it. Fallen off my damned rocker!" exclaiming, I thrust a hand toward them. "Cause there ain't NO way I am seein' this!" should I really be surprised, with everything else we have seen since this short…'experiment' started?

"Does that mean ya took us withcha?" Kathy's head cocks as she glances at me.

"Maybe we're figments of her imagination?" Marie mutters.

Reaching out, I-lightly might I add!-give her a punch in the shoulder. She hisses in pain, swatting at my hand. "Nah, ya real, babe."

"How did the little squishes' get on base? And what are we suppose to do with them?" one of the bots mutter.

"Hey, I have a name, sweetheart!" I point menacingly at the looming and bulky black bot. I can be intimidating when need be. "And it ain't 'squishy', thank ya very much!" then I started grumbling, calling him an overgrown wrench and the sort. He doesn't really seem to like my 'names'. Serves him right!

"Ironhide, calm down." the largest of the five command then moves forward with a wary look at the three of us. As if he expects us to go running and screaming in the other direction. Perhaps we should have…is that wouldn't normal people do?

My god, we are a bunch of freaks. "My…what big eyes ya have, grandma." I mutter as the bot kneels and brings his face closer to us. Marie and Kathy scowl, both elbowing me. Grunting, I never look away from the creature. "Ya have a name?" my eyes narrow and lips pursed.

He seems surprised at my calm face and impassive tone. "…I am Optimus Prime."

Yup, that confirms my thoughts and from the looks of my sister and cousin, they are thinking along the same lines. "Ya the leader?" Kathy then speaks, looking pass him to the other four then back. "I betcha are. There's something…" pausing, she searches for the right word.

"Commanding 'bout 'is aura?" I offer.

"Makes ya wanna bow and do everything he ask?" Marie throws out there.

Kathy looks between us, choosing carefully before shrugging. "I suppose both."

"I can see that." Marie nods, while I agree with a hum.

"You three sure are taking this…rather calm for humans." one of the other bots note. He's yellow and red and I know immediately who he is. Ratchet, the Hatchet.

So, was this for real? We're in a dimension where Transformers are real. Frickin' awesome! "Not sure if we should be insulted or not." I frown in mock thought.

"Probably not, humans are a bunch of spaz's, runnin' around like chickens with their heads cut off." Kathy chimes in with a yawn.

"True dat, sista." we high five lazily.

"Plus, we've seen some pretty freaky shit." she then points out with a shrug.

"Ain't that the truth." Marie snorts, shooting me a look.

"And I said sorry, Jesus Christ." rolling my eyes, I cross my arms and look away. Once, once I take them to a dimension with vampire bunnies and they won't let me live it down!

"Vampire...bunnies." Marie deadpan and I just know the Autobots are as confused as possible.

"It was like that Monty Python's Movie, with the grail and everything." Kathy adds after a moment and immeditately, the thought has me in another round of laughter. This time sane and very humorous. Anytime I think about the fluffy, adorable white rabbits that turn to full fledge vicious creatures, I bust a rib laughing. Monty Python's, what would I do with out you?

I don't miss the twitch of Kathy and Marie's lips.

"It's not like I intended to find the lair of evil bunnies, ya know."

"Boo…you find danger even when there's none." Marie shoots back.

"I do not." I pout.

"Do ta." they reply in unison.

"Ya know what, go play in the street and get hit by a car." and yes, I just said that to my sister and cousin. We always say stuff like that to each other, even though we don't mean it. Our relationship is weird, a lot of love and respect but a whole bunch teasing.

The shortest, silver bot leaned toward the yellow one, mumbling 'Evil Bunnies?' in question. Jazz and Bumblebee, I would recognize them anywhere's. Bumblebee responded with a whirl of air and shrug. "Long story short," I start, looking directly at the bot. "I accidentally stumbled onta this piece of land that housed these evil little rabbits."

"Stumble?" Marie shoots me a look.

"Accidently?!" Kathy scoffs.

"Ya ran into the cave, wielding a machete and fire thrower!"

"They took my peanut butter!" I defend myself.

"It's just peanut butter." Kathy mutters and I gasp dramatically, rearing back with a hand to my chest. "You are such a drama queen."

"Hadta learn it from someone." as I stare at her, my eyes bulge and she snorts.

"Are all human femmes like this?" a gruff voice wonders.

"Nah." the three of us chime and I look over to see Bumblebee leaning over to pick up the still, sparking box. My eye twitchs. "No! Don't touch that!" I make a move to go toward him, but one of the bots, Ironhide I believe, blocks my path. "Seriously, don't! It's gonna overload and hurt you!" but I'm ignored and his fingers brush against the device. A burst of bluish-white light fills the hall, accompanied by smell of burning rubber, a cry and thud. When the light is gone, Bumblebee is on the ground, twitching.

A heavy sigh leaves me as I shift all weight to one foot. I gaze over the smoking robot, frowning. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? "He's gonna fell that in the mornin."

"What did you do to him?" growls Ironhide.

"**I **didn't do anything." looking up at him, my eyes narrow in annoyance. I do not like being accused of doing something I so clearly didn't do! "I told'em not to touch it."

"What is it?" Ratchet eyed the box warily.

Another sigh and I slip pass Ironhide to grab the now dead box. "Our ticket home." then I turn to poor Bumblebee, squatting at his side and look over the spot some smoke is coming from. Some wires and tubing fried out. At least it doesn't appear to be anything important. Still, I grimace. "Yah, gonna haveta replace that." reaching out, I pat one side of his face then the other, stirring him away. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." I sing softly. With a groan, his optics blink to life and a large hand clutches at his head. "Sorry 'bout that, darlin'. Tried tellin' ya not ta touch it." shaking his head, he looks over at me and clicks softly. Hands on my knees, I lean over him and cock my head. "Ya okay big guy?"

"That girl can befriend anyone." Kathy rolls her eyes and I shoot her a dark look.

Bumblebee lets out a series of clicks and whirling gears and nods. "Good, had me worried a minute there." grabbing his arm, I stand and jerk him up with me. He staggers to his feet, not clear headed and I brace his hand on my shoulder to steady him. "Ya shouldn't touch boxes that are emitting sparks, friend." I tisk, wagging a finger at him.

"Stop berating the giant robot, Boo." Kathy sighs.

"I wont 'berating',"and I made air quotes. "Him, Kat."

"Sure sounds like it." she mutters.

Noticing the bots are still silent, I turn to look at them and their shocked expressions. "What?" their eyes are looking between Bumblebee and myself. "What?"

"You just...how...human..." the question came out a jumbled mess.

My head cocks to the side, staring at them as I try to figure out what's got them...worked up. Kathy lets out a huff. "You just pulled him to his feet, no problem."

"Oh...can't all humans do that?" I ask, now looking back to the bots.

"...no." Rachet shakes his head.

"...really?" I blink then share a look with my duo. All three of us are thinking the same. These world isn't as technology advance as the others we've been to. Suppose I shouldn't be surprised, this is the Transformer universe. There wasn't anything in the movies, shows, cartoons, about advance humans. "Huh...okay then."

"How did you get on the base?" Optimus asked, finally getting to the real question.

"Aw…well ya see…" trailing off, I fidget and pull my arms tight against my front. "I built this nifty little box." flashing it at them, I grin sheepishly. "It's a teleporting device, takes us between dimensions."


	2. Chapter 2

And now, plot two...though I know I am partial to one plot.

* * *

I laid there, completely still expect for the jumpy rise and fall of my chest. I'm sure my foot is twisted in a direction it shouldn't be. There was a liquid warmth around my head, matting the short, messy locks of my duo. Blood, I just knew it. It also had a smell, coppery one that went hand in hand when describing it. _I'm dying, aren't I?_, who I was asking? No one really. Just a question to myself...but the thought wasn't terrifying. Death never was, only what led up to it. _At least...at least this was somewhat painless._, eyes cut to the pole sticking out of my chest. It wasn't to long but fat. A pool of blood had gathered where it met at my chest. I think it hit my spine, because I couldn't fell _**anything**_.

_My day started out so where to._,I mused, lips turning up slightly in the corner. Kat, my older sis, and me were heading toward some restaurant. Can't really remember the name, but you can't really blame me, hm? Today's momma's birthday, turned "29"...*Cough*54*Cough*. We were meeting the others but just had to stop for gas. I went in to pay while she pumped but it was when I came out that 'it' happened. By 'it', I mean a SUV plowing into me. Threw me right back into the store, through the glass doors and all the way to the back of the store. Pinned to the wall.

There was screaming, things flying in every which way. It all happened rather quick and when I looked down...had a pole sticking out of my chest! Is it bad to be pissed about ruining the purple blouse I was wearing? To think 'That fucking douche bag got blood my favorite shirt!'. I'm a strange girl, this I know. When the guy that hit me-totally drunk by the way!-realized what happened, he reversed back. Out of the store. And I fell to the floor. Some of the customers were able to get him to stop and then pulled him out, while beating him. Needless to say, he was placed under civilian's arrest.

Kat freaked out when seeing me. Started screaming, crying and falling to my side. You know, all that melodramatic stuff. She kept talking to me but I couldn't really understand her. It was like her voice was distant, so very distant. All I could do was watch her cry, frowning slightly. I don't like seeing her like this. So distressed...so angsty. Because of me. _Oh Kitty-Kat, don't cry...not over me._, I wanted to reach out for her but the whole not feeling anything seemed to transgress into not moving anything. _Damn! Asshole! I hope he burns in the seven-fraggin' pits of hell!_, I continued to curse this stranger in my mind for a moment longer.

It's a bit anticlimactic, if you thought about it. Death by drunken idiot. A year ago, I had been diagnosed with cancer, massive tumor in the front of my skull. Slowly killing me. Here I thought I would go in a fit of radiation and cursing second hand smoke. Not like this, not with a pole stuck in my chest. Again, I say...anticlimactic.

Ugh, whatever.

"Mus." the whisper, so much closer then the others, drew my attention to Kat. Tears were leaking from her bright blue eyes. "Oh Shell, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten gas when I left work...then(sob)you'd be okay!" she wailed on for a bit longer.

C'mon mouth, move! Something! "Kat..." the name was horse, a rough whisper but she heard and stopped immediately. I'm not sure where the strength came but I was happy. It took some will power to force the corners of my lips up. Tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. "Tell...every...one I...I lo-...love...them."

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "I will, I promise."

My own eyes felt heavy, the lids closing on their own. Even my breath was coming more jagged. There wasn't to much time left for me. Death. It's not so bad, I don't think. I lived a good life, thirty years. No, I never married, never had kids but it didn't mean my life was pointless. I had a great job, met many people, changed all the lives I touched, even if by some small bit. Not to mention the nieces and nephews I have spoiled. And spoil I did. Sometimes Kat warned me about watching her brats, about giving them candy before sending them home. It was something I always joked about with Lynn, my bestie. _Oh Lynn..._,oh, I forgot all about her! "Tell...Lynn...to."

"Please don't go, Musia! Just hang on!" she sobbed over me.

"Kat..." my voice was getting softer and I knew my time was coming to an end. Lifting her head, she locked eyes with my own. "It's...o-okay...let me...go." something passed through her eyes, sitting back on her heels to stare down at me. A sigh of resignation left her. I was going to die. "Death..it's n-not...to be...fe-feared."

"I love you sister." leaning forward, a curtain of dirt blonde hair fell, as she pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Love...you..." my words trailed off, eyes closing for the last time. Darkness ate way at the corner, coming in to swallow me. I didn't shy away. With my last breath, I memorized the smell of Kat, the perfume she wore. I could smell the rain in the air. These two smells put me at ease, making it easy to ignore the others.

* * *

I floated in what seemed like a void of nothingness. No sounds, no lights and yet, I could see around me. It was like a darkness of when you wake in the middle of the night. Still night but your eyes adjusted. I chose it didn't matter, there was nothing to see anyways.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in these...'void'. The days, hours, minutes, or seconds all just blurred together. Though, I did start hearing whispers. Seeing flashes of things or people that made no sense to me. A man and woman. The man was tall, broad shoulders with a slightly muscular frame. Lean and lithe. Brown hair was pulled back at the base of his skull and blue eyes stared down at me. The woman had brownish-red hair down her back and over her shoulders, curly. Dark lashes framed chocolate brown eyes. She was tall as well, but shorter then the man and lean and beautiful. Khandi and Christian. Other flashes would be outings of some kind, with the couple and periodically, they would talk to me. It was like a memory, me being there...but I don't recall anything to do with these people. Though, they did seem happy.

After an unknown amount of time, the flashes and whispers grew. Like really quick. Colors started fading into the view. The orbs of lights. Smells assaulted my nose, alcohol, crisp linen and something sterile. As I came more into consciousness, I started noticing things. Like pain. My chest hurt, legs were stiff and throbbing. Fingers couldn't curl, they felt swollen. Hell, everything hurt.

"Sorry for the pain, little sparkling."

The voice that spoke, a metallic, deep-gravel like sound, startled me. Eyes flew open then snapped close as I hissed in pain. Head exploding. "Ou-ch." grumbling, my jaw tightened and I rolled to the side. "...what is going on?" suddenly, I was surrounded by cold and stiffness...and being lifted from the ground. I tensed.

"Easy, little one. We mean you no harm."

"We?" murmuring slowly, the darkness around me cracks and light starts to blossom through. Groan of metal, what appeared to be a hand, opens. I'm able to see around me now, see that I am perched on what appears to be a palm, on my knees and raised to be face level with 8 other beings. All metal. My gaze sweeps the line over, each being as different and yet the same, as each other. Sharp jagged points, crown like headdress. Their bodies look...ancient. Their forms look...ancient for some reason. I don't think on it too much, as images and information stream past my eyes. The flashes of the very beings I watched in a movie, not to long ago. Wait...aren't they the..."

"Ancient primes? Yes we are." the one holding me, answers. Hol' up...if the Primes are here then..."Yes, the Autobots are real as well."

Whoa. "Where am I? Why am I here?" glancing around, I noted the desert scene, jagged rocks and cliffs as a backdrop. The same scene, as what Sam was taken to in the second movie, with the Matrix key, thingy.

"You are in the in-between." another replies, making me look to it...him? Do they have designated...genders?

"No." yet another answers. The two that have spoken, they're voices are the same and yet...there were differences. One slightly deeper, the other more gravel. They also differed in appearances just slightly. One may have a taller headdress, another with a wider face, yet another with more slanted eyes, and so forth. You know the saying, small things make a big difference.

"The in-between?" head cocks to the side.

"Yes, little sparkling." a third speaks up, second from the last prime. "The plane where you pass, before getting to your haven."

"You do know you have died, right?" the first questions.

"Pole through the chest will do that to you." I respond dryly and yawn. "If I was...on my way to wherever souls go, why'd you stop? I suppose that's the real question."

"We would like to send you back, to your earth."

"...send me back?" a brow cocks.

"Of course, it will not be the same world you once knew." one of them murmurs.

"...you mean...I'll be going into...the transformers universe?" I think my eyes went wide.

"Yes." they all nod.

"Why?"

"We have searched the planes over, for five energies." the first starts.

"...why?" I asked again.

"When the cube crash landed on earth, all that time ago, it let out a blast of power in five directions. When this blast hit the electronics of that time, it fused together machines."

"And it made cybernetic life forms?" my eyes squint.

"Just the shells."

"Not as old as some of our decedents but still, up in age. Unfortunately, they have never held life, even though the All Spark made their bodies."

"I don't understand...why didn't the All Spark give them life...or sparks?"

"There was no chance to give them one."

Suddenly, I have an idea I know where this is heading. "You want to put me in one of the bodies? My "soul", so to speak."

"Yes."

"...why?" they must be getting tired of hearing that one word. "What makes me special?"

"We have searched for a long time for you and four other sparks. We found you first, in the late 1800's but your spark was to unstable. This is first generation you have been as calm and subdued."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why were you looking for me...or my "spark"?" I interrupt. I hadn't meant to, just what the fifth prime said caught me off guard.

"Musia, you were meant to be a Autonomous robotic organisms." and my mouth just dropped open. What?! What do they mean _I was meant to be a fucking, giant, alien robot?!_ "When the cube crashed, and the blast was let out, five sparks escaped as well. Cutting tears into the space between all of the times, all five crossed over to different dimensions. You are one of the five."

Well, if I had been standing, I would've needed a seat. I have...a spark? I was suppose to be like prime, and Bee...and Rachet. "We have tried waiting until all five of you were stable enough but it seems to not meant to be."

"So, you're gonna bring the others when they mellow out?" I surmise.

"Yes. We shall cloak them upon entry, so none pick up their readings, expect you."

"Expect me?" my head cocks.

"You will be the first of the five. You will be the only one with the memories of your life." and that catches my attention. "It will be useful to you, in the coming future. And you will be technically raising the other four as they come." a brow cocks. I'll be raising them? "All five of you will be neutral, until of age to chose."

I went silent in thought, thinking on everything the primes had said. I have a spark, was meant to a cybernetic life form. This is when the fangirl in me starts to reel her head. I'll get to meet the Autobots! Eeeeeek! "Wow...I was suppose to be an Autobot?" I mutter in awe.

"Not an autobot, a cybernetic life form." they correct.

"Had I been born one, I would undoubtedly be an Autobot." I 'explain'. "So I am autobot, by default." I can feel their amusement. "So...when do I go back?" shifting in place, I look along the line of Primes. I wasn't ready to die, end all the adventures I could have had, had things not turned out the way they did.

"You must understand, little one, things will not be easy for you." the last prime starts. I turn in the hand to see him, brows furrowed in confusion. What does he mean? "You will be alone, completely alone. You have no insignia, considered a neutral, until adopting whichever side you chose to follow." he, and the others, ignore the pointed look. Already told them I would be an Autobot. "You will essentially be a child as well."

"..." well, shit. "You mean...I'll be a sparkling?" they nod...

Well, double shit.

"There are three frames all cybernetic life forms have to go through." I nod for them to continue. "A sparkling, which you will be through all three frames, shortly after the third frame, you will be considered a youngling."

"And after that?"

"You will be considered whatever your destination is."

My destination? My confusion must have been obvious. "Like if someone is a Seeker. A Grounder. A medic. A warrior. Etc."

"Oh...that's understandable." I would, undoubtedly be a warrior. Medic doesn't grab my interest and I'd much rather fight for my beliefs. "So, how are we doing this?"

"You will be the first to reach earth. We will cloak you, the entire three frames. After that, you will be on your own. Any cybernetic life will detect you, if close by." a sigh leaves me...raising four sparklings...on my own.


End file.
